As strong as we are united
by emma20
Summary: AU fic. Harry is removed fron the Dursleys on a cold winter night in his ninth year because of an unexpected revelation.
1. what is mine!

As Strong as we are united.  
  
Chapter One - What is mine  
  
It was the longest night of the year, and the temperature was the lowest it had been recorded for twenty years. Despite this, Harry Potter, who was now nine years old, had spent the whole afternoon outside in nothing but a huge pair of trousers and a baggy shirt that had so many holes in them that they looked like Swiss cheese. After washing up the lunch that he had prepared but not had a morsel of, for his aunt, uncle and cousin, Harry had been imperiously ordered by his aunt to go outside and get out of their way so he would not ruin the day. He had spent the next four hours outside walking around briskly in a futile attempt to keep warm.  
  
These were the circumstances in which Severus Snape found himself heading for privet drive looking for the boy whose actions that afternoon were so unlike one would have thought normal.  
  
Snape marched up to the door of the Dursley's house and rapped sharply on the door, Uncle Vernon, frowning that the potter brat wasn't around to answer the door, waddled his way to the front door and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of a tall, dark, pale man dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark green shirt and very little else, despite the cold.  
  
Before Uncle Vernon could utter a single word, Snape simply said "Harry Potter, where is he? I want him in front of me in no more than five minutes with all of his bags packed." Vernon gaped, and simple stood, staring at Snape before an irritated Snape brought him out of it "NOW, man"  
  
Vernon turned and made it just a few steps down the corridor before he turned, remembering that his nephew was not in fact anywhere on the premises. He walked back to the front door and stated, "I don't know where that brat is, and anyway, he isn't going anywhere." Under the resulting glare he quailed and found himself murmuring "sorry".  
  
Snape counted slowly to ten, and told himself to breath, "What do you mean, you don't know where he is, and yes, he is going somewhere."  
  
"Potter went for a walk after lunch, and we haven't seen him since" Vernon admitted unwillingly "and it is no concern of yours, I am his legal guardian."  
  
Snape seething, spoke slowly and deliberately "Do you mean to tell me that you have not seen you nephew for more than say three hours, and that he is outside, alone, beware if the answer is yes"  
  
"I'm here mister" came a quiet, but confident voice. Snape turned around to find a small boy with black hair that looked as if it could do with a good trim, and blindingly green eyes hidden behind glasses, dressed in clothes that looked like Swiss cheese behind him. Vernon lunged and grabbed Harry's ear, attempting to drag him into the house. Harry face was screwed up in pain, but he made no sound.  
  
"Take you hands off him Dursley, if you wish to still have them when I have finished with you. Harry was released and he began to rub his ear, screwing up his face as if it would make it hurt less."  
  
"Vernon, I came here to collect what is mine, and by Merlin I am going to, I suggest you do not delay me further" the threat in his words was barely concealed. Harry's eyes widened. "Harry, we are leaving and you are never coming back, I however will return at a later date to deal with your relatives as I see fit." Harry just nodded, awestruck that someone had actually defied his Uncle.  
  
Snape took a step back and looked over the boy standing in front of him. In Snape's opinion, outwardly all the boy needed was some new clothes, a hair cut, and some good food. On closer inspection of the boy's face, Snape could read very little into it except the fact that the boy was giving away nothing to this stranger who seemed to be concerned about his whereabouts. Well time enough for that sort of thing later he supposed.  
  
With that, Snape sent a feral grin at Vernon Dursley, his eyes flashed one last time, and he whirled on his heel, taking Harry's hand as he did so. The pair walked down the street, or rather one walked and one jogged to keep up. A few seconds later, they had apparated away. 


	2. Orange or Blackcurrant?

As strong as we are united.  
  
Chapter Two - Orange or Blackcurrant?  
  
A very tall man and a very small boy reappeared, hand in hand, on a rutty track in the highlands of Scotland, with not a light, or any other visible sign of civilisation in sight, bar the track the were standing on. The boy stumbled slightly, and the man took his shoulders, steadying him whilst he recovered his balance. After a few moments whilst they recovered their breath, and in total silence, the man strode off along the track, going north, and the boy, who had the unusual habit in a child of not asking questions but simply watching and thereby picking up the answers himself, immediately trotted after him.  
  
Several miles later, it had begun to rain, and a rather puffed little boy was seriously considering uttering the infamous child's cry of "Are we nearly there yet?" when they came to the top of a rise, and in the dim, fading light, the boy in question saw a huge old house, and he gasped, unable to stop the sound from escaping his lips. "Wow".  
  
However, Snape totally ignored the manor house, not even sparing it a single, solitary glance and continued to walk along the track. After another few hundred metres another building came into sight, well hidden in a cleft in the hill. It was an odd looking house, fairly big, but with a sense that the architect had never really planned what he was going to do, and had come up with a totally unique house therefore. It had two stories, and the characteristic that totally endeared it to Harry; a thatched rook with two windows nestled in among the straw.  
  
Snape walked straight up to the front door and knocked twice, paused and knocked again. Harry meanwhile was pinching himself, trying to work out if this was all a very realistic dream he was having. Having decided to a reasonable degree of certainty that it was not a very strange dream, Harry followed the man inside.  
  
They entered a small entrance hall, with stairs going up on one wall, and the other having a bench pushed up against it, with various pieces of footwear underneath and a collection of coats and cloaks hung on pegs above it. As Harry was taking all of this in, he heard Snape's voice "Stay here boy, I'm just going to get us some light, I'll be back shortly".  
  
Without even waiting for a reply, Snape headed for the only visible door and when he returned a few minutes later, he held several lit lamps. He handed one to Harry, who nearly dropped it in shock and walked straight out of the same door he had come in. Harry decided it would be safest to simple stay where he was and do nothing until he was told, he didn't have a clue what was to be expected of him by this distinctly troubled man.  
  
When Snape came in again he had a rough towel in his hand as well as the lamp, this time, he gestured for Harry to follow him, and walked out of the room more slowly. They came into what Harry decided was the kitchen. It had a old, large wooden table with chairs at one end, that looked like they had seen a lot of use, and at the other end of the room, an old fashioned sink and wooden surface, but best of all a big aga with a kettle on top. The room was well lit and, because of the aga warm as toast. Snape pushed Harry in the direction of the aga, and Harry proceeded to warm his back against it. Harry was then shocked when Snape picked up the towel, and vigorously began to towel his hair until it no longer dripped.  
  
When Snape eventually stepped away again, he moved over to the kettle, poured some hot water into two mugs on the side and turned to Harry "Do you want orange or blackcurrant?". Harry gaped. When, after a few seconds had passed and having not received a reply, Snape frowned.  
  
Seeing this Harry managed to pull himself together enough to whisper "Blackcurrant please mister." Snape, who had been about to speak, simply turned, added some purple cordial to both of the steaming mugs and pushed on into Harry's hands. He then steered Harry over to the oak table and into one of the chairs that surrounded it. A few moments later, Harry felt a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up.  
  
Snape offered no explanation except pointing to the mug Harry was clenching his cold hands around, "You're supposed to drink that boy, not just look at it". Harry drank. 


	3. Sleep Well!

As Strong as we are united.  
  
Chapter Three - Sleep Well  
  
Snape observed the boy for several long moments as he sipped his scalding drink and felt its warmth fill his body. Harry was hunched up, trying to make himself as small as possible, shivering despite the blanket around his shoulders and the steaming mug in his hands. Snape decided that the boy could do with some pepper up potion, and so retrieved a small vial from his cupboard and said, "give me your mug boy."  
  
Harry obeyed after only a slight hesitation, unwilling to give away his drink. He watched curiously as Snape emptied the vial he carried into the mug and handed it back to him. When he once again held the mug, Harry spoke "uh, mister, what was that?"  
  
Snape frowned "it's pepper-up potion, it will make you feel better and get rid of your cold." When Harry still hesitated, he spoke again "drink up lad, its not poison I promise." Harry drank deeply, and immediately felt better.  
  
"No doubt you have many questions. I will answer some tonight, and the rest in the morning. But first, you need to eat something." Snape walked over to the kitchen area and cut some bread before spreading three slices with honey, placing it on a plate and putting it before Harry. Harry stared.  
  
"Am I supposed to eat it mister?" Harry enquired uncertainly.  
  
"Of course you're supposed to eat it, what else would you do with it?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I've never had honey on bread before, and I always wanted to try it." Snape stared, but decided to come back to that issue later.  
  
"So, Harry, what would you like to ask?"  
  
After thinking for a few moments Harry spoke slowly "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Am I really never going back to the Dursley's like you said?" The last question was whispered so quietly Snape had to strain his ears to catch it.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape, and I am a teacher. This is my family's ancestral home, or at least the manor house used to be. I prefer to life here, which is the farmhouse. No, you are never going back to the Dursleys as long as I have a say in it." Snape paused, that was the easy ones to answer, and seeing that Harry was fighting to hide yawns, made his decision. "As to the question of why you are here, it's late and I think we should talk about that tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded, his "yes mister" being cut off by a yawn. Snape struggled to hide a smile as he took their two mugs and rinsed them out in the sink.  
  
"Follow me Harry, I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Harry stood up and swaying made his way out of the room and up the two sets of stairs to the attic, Snape had to practically push him up the stairs he was so tired. When the reached the attic, Snape went into a small room that contained a bed, a bedside table, and several other pieces of furniture, he propelled Harry over to the bed and told him to wait while he fetched a shirt for Harry to wear in bed.  
  
When Snape returned a few moments later, it was to find the boy asleep where he sat. Snape, unable to wake him, and unwilling to disturb his rest, awkwardly removed the boys shoes and trousers, frowning when he was able to see how bad a state they were in. When he moved to take of Harry's shirt he got an even bigger shock however; Harry's back was bruised, and eight angry looking red welts stood out against the boy's pale skin, several of which had been bleeding. Snape struggled to control his temper, and fetched a damp cloth to clean the cuts. When his hands, which were shaking with fury, gently used the cloth to clean Harry's back, the boy stirred but did not wake.  
  
Having done the best job he could without waking the boy, Snape pulled the large shirt over the boy's head, and gently laid him under the soft blanket and sheet covering the bed. He stood back, meaning to go straight downstairs and throw Harry's old clothes on the fire, but, acting purely on impulse, gently brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and softly murmured "sleep well."  
  
Notes so far  
  
Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, the next time I went online after posting the first chapter, I found I had six reviews, and I was so pleased I immediately wrote the second chapter. Just so you know, I will never post a chapter under 600 words, as I feel this is a waste of time, and I will do my best to update everyday if I can. A few words on Harry and Snape's characters, Harry is going to be quite tentative to start with,, because he is unsure what is expected of him, but he will get more confident as he gets to know Severus better. Snape, well the thing I like about him is the way he is mean but so good at the same time, so I will not change he to being totally kind and good, he will have his kind moments (they will surprise him as much as us) but he will be loosing his temper several times to and that sneer is definitely not going away. So that's chapter three, please review, it really improves my mood. Thanks. Emma. 


	4. Yes sir, No sir, What ever you say sir!

As strong as we are united.  
  
Chapter 4 - Yes sir, No sir, What ever you say sir!  
  
In a small thatched cottage, on the highlands of Scotland, a small boy stirred as the sun coming through the window, whose curtains had not been drawn the night before, which had been creeping slowly up the boy's face for the last half hour or so, reached his eyes. The boy, who was a few moments later wide awake, dared not open his eyes in case what he thought had happened yesterday turned out to be nothing but a dream.  
  
He eventually collected a sufficient amount of his courage to be able to open his eyes, and after doing so was delighted to find him self in a room that bore no resemblance to the cupboard where he normally spent his nights. A smile of delight escaped his normally solemn face, and his eyes lost the aged, shadowed look they had had for months now.  
  
As he sat in bed with a smile on his face, he looked around, taking in the details he had missed the night before. One of the room's walls was actually the sloped, thatched roof, but the others were painted a light blue. The floor, door and window frame were all made of unpainted wood, as was the furniture. There was a desk, a cupboard and some empty shelves, as well as the bedside table he had seen the night before. The un drawn curtains and matching blanket that covered the bed were a darker blue. Harry couldn't have thought of a nicer room if he had tried.  
  
But then two thoughts crept into his mind unbidden. Firstly, he was in bed, and he had definitely not gotten into bed himself last night, so someone, must have tucked him in. He was angry at himself that he hadn't been awake to enjoy being tucked into bed fort he first time in eight years. Secondly, and much more importantly, he was not wearing Dudley's old clothes anymore, but a huge white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Harry could have cried, the man, Severus Snape he remembered, must have seen his back whilst putting this shirt on, he would know that Harry was a freak and would send him away again! Maybe back to the Dursley's! He had promised he wouldn't, but that was before he knew.  
  
Having reached the decision that there was very little he could do about, that the damage had already been done; Harry consoled himself by jumping out of bed as quietly as possible, and tiptoeing to the window. He slowly slipped back the latch, and opened the window. What he saw took his breath away; rolling green hills, and valleys filled with the mornings mist, streams and sheltered lochs without a single ripple on the surface, hundreds of grazing sheep and ponies. Harry could practically taste the goodness in the air. He took a deep breath a fell a cool breeze brush across his forehead.  
  
"Like it do you?" the voice from the door caught Harry totally unaware, he jumped like he had been given an electric shock, and whirled around so fast Snape would have sworn he had heard the boy's neck creak. "Steady boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said in what he hope was a reassuring voice, slightly alarmed. He made a mental note not to sneak up on the boy again.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Snape enquired after a moment's silence.  
  
"Yes mister."  
  
"You didn't wake up at all?"  
  
"No mister."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes mister." Harry changed his answer midway through when Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I see." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Well, come downstairs, it's time for breakfast," then with a hint of sarcasm he added "whether you are hungry or not."  
  
Harry winced at the tone of his voice, but obeyed when Snape left the room. He stumbled slightly on the hem of the shirt when he tried to catch up with Snape whilst coming down the stairs, but Snape was there to steady him, albeit with a sneer. "We're not in a race boy, be careful. I don't fancy a trip to St. Mungo's today." Where on earth, or indeed what on earth is St. Mungo's Harry wondered? Snape. As if he had read Harry's thoughts added "a hospital".  
  
When they reached the kitchen/eating room, there were two places laid on the table at either end, or a saucepan on the aga. Snape gestured for Harry to sit down and ladled what looked like porridge into two bowls, placing one in front of Harry, and sitting down to attack the other himself. When he paused between bites, and glanced up, he sighed. Harry was perched on the edge of his chair, his back ramrod straight, with his eyes darting from the bowl in front of his to Snape's face.  
  
Snape stood up once more, and selected a jar from a cupboard, adding several spoonfuls of honey to Harry's meal. He then pushed the bowl closer to Harry and gave him a spoon, saying "Eat it, it's for you."  
  
"Really and truly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Really" replied Snape, rolling his eyes, and wondering if the boy had any normal tendencies.  
  
"Yes mister" Harry agreed.  
  
Then Snape added "All of it."  
  
Harry gulped, his eyes wide and nodded. Snape sat down again with a long- suffering sigh.  
  
Notes  
  
Wow, nearly 900 words, that's bloody good for me, and that's the second chapter I have written today! But you won't get this until tomorrow and I've had a few reviews. Hope this is okay, and its not too much quantity, too little quality. Thanks for any reviews. Emma. 


	5. Accidents!

As strong as we are united.  
  
Chapter Five - Accidents?  
  
Harry slowly ate his porridge, so that Snape was left waiting after he had emptied his own bowl. At one point, feeling full enough, Harry had glanced up and put his spoon down, but Snape had been sitting perfectly still, staring pointedly at the not-yet-empty bowl in front of Harry, not looking anywhere near relenting. Harry had taken one look at the expression on Snape's face and had decided to finish his meal with all due haste.  
  
When Harry's bowl was eventually empty, Snape nodded and, unthinkingly added "Good." Harry was stunned. He had never been praised before  
  
Snape then poured Harry a large glass of milk, thinking that the scrawny, underweight boy in front of him could do with the vitamins and irons. He set it on the table in from of the boy. "Drink up, it's good for you." Harry had just brought the glass to his lips when three large owls swooped in the open window, narrowly missing Harry's head. There was a crash when Harry dropped his glass with fright; he was staring at the owls as if they had three heads and a set of horns on each. "It's all right, it's the post, the owls deliver my post every day." Snape explained.  
  
Harry gaped, astonished, but his expression rapidly changed to one of horror when he saw the spilt milk and smashed glass on the floor. He stood up and looked around for a cloth. "I'm sorry sir, please don't be angry, I'll clean it up, please don't be angry." Harry had backed into the corner and was trembling, clearly terrified. "Sorry, sorry sir, sorry sir."  
  
Snape stood up, concerned despite himself at his odd behaviour but then understanding dawned. He stood up and walked towards the corner the boy had backed himself into purposefully. When he got close he reached out, but Harry flung his arm up to protect his face and cried out, cowering. Snape paused, not wanting to get the boy any more wound up than he already was.  
  
After a few moments, and the anticipated blows had not come, Harry lowered his arm slightly and looked up. Snape was standing a few feet away, his arms by his sides, with a neutral expression on his face. Seeing Harry's face, Snape pulled a chair over and sat down, beckoning the boy over with his hand "Come, don't be afraid".  
  
Harry unwillingly obeyed and his voice was desperate as he stammered again "sorry sir." Snape put his finger to his lips, and Harry grew silent. When Harry reached Snape, and was standing in front of him wit his eyes studying his own bare feet, his shoulders heaving and his breath coming in short gasps, Snape reached out his hand and placed it under his chin, forcing the boy to make eye contact. "Sorry."  
  
Snape cut him off, but spoke in gentle, unthreatening tones. "Don't worry about the glass, no harm done, now breath boy, nice and slow."  
  
"But, but I broke the glass" Harry stuttered utterly bewildered.  
  
"Did you mean to break the glass? Did you do it on purpose?" Snape enquired.  
  
Harry shook his head, no. 2then it was an accident, I do not punish children for accidents." Snape explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry struggled with this new concept.  
  
"I take it your uncle does though?"  
  
Harry had now sufficiently recovered enough to mumble, "Yes mister".  
  
Snape exhaled loudly. "Humph, well, I won't punish you for having an accident." He paused and then added as an afterthought "Although wanton misbehaviour is a different matter of course." Harry nodded, relieved. "Now, come and have some more milk."  
  
Harry sat down once more, and Snape put a fresh glass of milk in front of him. "Thanks mister" he said.  
  
"Welcome" came the gruff reply. After this strange outburst of affection, Snape then turned his attention to the post. There was the Daily Prophet as usual, a letter from Dumbledore, probably concerning the boy, and a bulky package. Snape presumed it was the stuff he had ordered the previous night. He was pleased that it had come so quickly.  
  
"Mister" exclaimed a voice, "mister, the pictures, they're moving!"  
  
Snape sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time already since he had picked up the Potter boy, and explained. "Yes, they always move, that's magic."  
  
"Magic!" Harry wondered. "You mean magic's real?"  
  
"Yes boy, magic's real" Snape proceeded to explain the concept of magic and the magical world to a boy with emerald eyes, who sat flushed with expectation at his kitchen table. 


	6. The grave of your mother!

As strong as we are untied.  
  
Chapter six - The grave of your mother.  
  
The 'Yes, magic is real' talk lasted longer than Snape had anticipated, and it was midmorning when Harry eventually ran out of questions. Frustrating thought the incessant, often repetitive questions were to Snape, who just about managed to control his temper, only lashing out on two occasions at what he considered to be particularly pointless enquires (such as, for the fifth time "So wizards and witches really do fly on broomsticks, like in stories?"), by the end of it, Harry had become comfortable enough to venture the occasional comment other than his questions and "yes mister" or "no mister". This pleased Snape, as Harry's obvious fear and timid ness had been unnatural and disturbing. It was nice to find that he boy did have a backbone after all.  
  
When they had finished, and Harry had had all of the questions he could think of answered (Snape had decided to indulge the boy), Snape stood up and moved over to the sink "Right then, time to make yourself useful; you dry, I'll wash." Harry nodded and moved over to Snape's side, drying everything carefully after Snape had washed it. When they had finished, there was a small pile of clean, dry dishes in front of Harry. Snape then proceeded to show the boy where everything was kept. Then Harry carefully put all the dishes away in their proper places, using a char to reach the highest cupboard.  
  
Snape just watched, and when Harry had finished, nodded, satisfied. "Well done. From now on, it will be your job to dry up and put all the dishes away after a meal. Understood?"  
  
Snape's tone left no room for argument, but Harry, pleased that Snape was pleased, agreed happily "I'll do a good job mister, I promise."  
  
Snape simply grunted and stated, "You'd better." After a pause, he clapped his hands together in a no-nonsense manner, and marched over to the kitchen table, picking up the bulky package one of the owls had brought. "Now, upstairs." Harry followed him wordlessly.  
  
When they reached the attic, instead of going through the door that led to Harry's room, Snape went across the landing and into another. A bathroom. "You need a bath Potter," Snape declared.  
  
"A bath?"  
  
"Yes boy, a bath. You know, what people take when they are as filthy dirty as you are." Snape lost the battle to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
Harry's voice was very small when he replied "Oh. Sorry mister."  
  
Snape sighed, and there he had frightened the boy again. He turned both of the bath taps on full blast, and added some peppermint bubble bath to it from a corked bottle. Forty-five minutes later, a much cleaner Harry Potter stood on the bathmat, dripping wet, with a towel around his shoulders. The buy had a significantly smaller amount of hair, and his skin was all a flushed pink, tribute to the vigorous scrubbing Snape had given it.  
  
Snape, Harry had concluded after having his teeth roughly but thoroughly brushed for the third time, didn't like dirt. It did feel nice to be clean though, his hair no longer itched, and his nails were cleaner than he could ever remember them.  
  
After the ordeal that was Harry's first bath in a considerable amount of time, Snape led Harry back into his own room, sat him down on the bed, and sat down beside him. He had, up until now, restrained himself from making any comment on the state of the boy's back, but knew he now had to say something. "What happened to your back Harry?" he asked in a calm, unthreatening voice.  
  
Harry, who had after his bath been fairly relaxed, immediately stiffened up, his bony frame once again tense. Realising that Snape wanted an answer, he replied in a shakily innocent tone "n-nothing mister."  
  
Snape scowled, annoyed that the boy would lie so blatantly. Harry quailed. "A truthful answer boy, if you please."  
  
Harry open his mouth to repeat his earlier statement, took one look at Snape's grim face, and gave up. "The night before you came, I, I had a nightmare, and I must have shouted in my sleep. It woke uncle Vernon up, he was angry that I had disturbed him." He spoke to his knees, and had gotten progressively quieter as he told his tale.  
  
Snape was shocked. "Your uncle did that to you for having a nightmare?"  
  
Harry nodded miserably, his voice a whisper "yes mister".  
  
Snape's quiet voice betrayed his fury "Had he beaten you before this happened?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "Yes mister."  
  
"Lots of times?"  
  
"Yes mister."  
  
Snape struggled to control himself. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. "I promised you before Harry, and I swear to you now. You will never, ever go back to those pathetic excuses for human beings. Never."  
  
Harry smiled nervously. "Does that mean you promise, swearing?"  
  
"Yes Harry. I swear it on the grace of your mother."  
  
Answer to people's reviews.  
  
athenakitty - Yes, as you can see, Harry talks to Snape. Obviously Harry will go to Hogwarts as a first year, but if he goes before you'll just have to wait and see. Harry will live with Snape for a bit, again wait and see to find out more. No, Snape will not tell Dumbledore about Harry's abuse, but he might drop a couple of subtle hints.  
  
Emily - This story isn't going to be slash, I'm just not interested in that sort of think I'm afraid. But will see some more of Snape's err original parenting style!  
  
pencil - I'm afraid you'll have to wait a couple of days, Dumbledore won't be appearing until chapter eight which should be out on Sunday. Sorry!  
  
Everyone - Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, especially today when I need cheering up as I was supposed to be going on a expedition to Uganda for three weeks with all my friends (climbing mountains, building schools, that kind of thing), but I went and fractured my bloody ankle so I have to stay at home instead. Basically I'm a bit depressed, but at least I can still write for you lot. Please add any suggestions or comments on any aspect of the story; advice is very welcome. Thanks again. emma. 


	7. Are they for me?

As strong as were are united.  
  
Chapter Seven - Are they for me?  
  
Harry looked at Snape for a moment, trying to judge whether he was serious. Snape was forced to break eye contact; the level of intensity and insight in the young boy's eyes was almost frightening. A true smile escaped Harry's lips as he realised that Snape meant every word that he had said.  
  
Snape was stunned at the difference it made, the boy's entire face lit up with pure, undiluted joy, and his eyes lost their weary look. For the first time since Snape had laid eyes on him, Harry looked like a normal boy, rather than a little old man in a child's body.  
  
"Mister" Harry spoke urgently "did you know my." he hesitated, "my mother?"  
  
Snape replied in a quieter voice than he had used so far, "Yes Harry, I knew your mother, very well in fact."  
  
"What was she like? Aunt petunia never talked about her, and she didn't like me asking questions." Harry seemed desperate for any information about the mother he had lost when he was just one year old.  
  
Snape considered his answer carefully before replying. "She was kind, loyal, caring, and very smart, but she had a real temper when pushed, to be sure."  
  
"Oh." Harry's voice was wistful as he said, "I wish I could remember her, or my Dad." For once the mention of James Potter didn't bring a scowl to Snape's face.  
  
Harry and Snape sat in silence for several long moments, both deep in thought; Snape recalling memories he had long ago [pushed deep into his sub- conscious, and Harry wondering what it would have been like if things had been different, if Voldemort had never visited Godric's hollow on that fateful night eight years ago.  
  
Snape broke the silence by pointing to the bundle on the bed, and muttering a spell "Engorgio". The package immediately became much larger, swelling until it was several times larger than it had been. Harry jumped with surprise at this unexpected display of magic, and, much to Snape's amusement, reached out a tentative finger to touch the bundle, seeing if it was solid.  
  
When he found that the bundle was indeed solid, and not just a figment of his imagination, Harry grinned and muttered "wicked!"  
  
Snape, who was fighting to hide a grin too, growled "well open it boy, I haven't got all day." Harry blinked in surprise at this sudden change of tack, but did as he was told. The package was full of clothes; everything was there, from several sets of underwear and pyjamas to a pair of very solid looking boots, and a thick coat.  
  
Harry looked up in confusion. "Are they for me?"  
  
Snape snapped out his reply, tired of sating the obvious. "Of course they're for you! They'd hardly fit me, you daft boy." With that sorted, Snape handed Harry some underwear "Put these on." He then picked up the discarded towel, rubbed the boys hair vigorously until it was dry.  
  
Whilst Harry tried to recover his sense of balance, Snape quickly picked out several items of clothing and handed then to him. First came a light blue shirt and a pair of long, woolly socks. Next was a pair of red corduroy shorts held up with braces, a knitted blue, tick jumper with a roll neck collar completed the boy's new outfit.  
  
"Can you tie laces?" Snape asked, totally business like.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he replied; of course he could tie laces, like the Dursleys would have let him wear trainers. "Yes mister."  
  
Snape noticed the eye-roll, but made no comment, simple handing Harry a pair of shoes. "These are for inside, the boots are for outside. You don't wear the boots inside or the shoes outside. Clear?"  
  
Harry nodded whist he pulled his socks up, folding then over below the knee. When he had straightened up again, Snape had opened the cupboard door, revealing a full length mirror. Harry, curious as to what he might look like in his brand-new cloths, stepped forwards. Snape meanwhile was casting a critical eye over him from head to toe.  
  
Apart from the fact that his knobbly knees stuck out amusingly sparrow like, Snape was satisfied that the boy, emerald eyes and lightning-bolt scar apart, looked nothing like the pathetic specimen that had walked in his door the night before.  
  
He nodded. "You'll do lad."  
  
Harry smiled, pleased that Snape was pleased, and then waited.  
  
"Now, take these downstairs" Snape handed Harry a coat, cap scarf, gloves and the boots." Hang them up on the lower peg I put up in the hall. Put the boots on the stand underneath. I'll be down as soon as I've put the rest of these away."  
  
Harry moved to do as he was told whist Snape began to fold up the other clothes still left on the bed, but hesitated in the doorway. "Thank-you for all the clothes mister."  
  
Snape looked up briefly and flapped an arm in Harry's direction "Go on boy, get away with you, but be careful on the stairs." Harry grinned, and left the room. Snape placed the rest of the clothes neatly in the cupboard, and then made the bed, leaving a pair of starchy striped pyjamas under the pillow as he did so.  
  
He then followed Harry downstairs, expecting to find him in the kitchen. Instead, he found Harry on the first floor, looking around with curiosity. To answer the question that he knew the boy was about to sum up the courage to ask, Snape gestured to each closed door in turn and said "Those two lead to guest bedrooms and adjoining bathrooms. That one leads to my room, and that one," pointing to the only door with a key in the lock, "leads to my private workroom."  
  
Harry nodded, his curiosity at least for now abated, and began to descend the second flight of stairs, with Snape close behind.  
  
Notes  
  
I am so, so sorry you have had to wait till today to get this when you should have had it on Saturday, all I can say is that whilst it was written, it was not typed up, and we had family around all weekend, if I had been on the computer for longer than it took to check my email, my mum would have come and chucked me off! Sorry. On a brighter side, chapters eight and nine are written, and I am halfway through chapter ten already.  
  
Jeaniebeanie33 - I hadn't planned to bring the Malfoys into it yet, but if I can think of a non cliché way to do it, I will try for you, but I can't promise anything.  
  
LoMaRiBa - sorry about the typo, its meant to be grave at the end of the chapter, but hey, it works either way! You find out in chapter nine about why Snape picked Harry up, so you'll have to wait till then.  
  
Wytil - I'm busted, yes one of the main reasons that I picked age nine was because I wanted there to be some time before Harry went to Hogwarts, but enough to have some interesting interactions, also, I think nine's a pretty important age, where you go from being a total child, to being less so, expected to be a bit responsible. I dunno, I didn't want a very young Harry anyway.  
  
sparkle-2oo3 - You're not the only one to say the yes/no mister thing is getting tedious, and I promise there will only be a few more days until Harry gets a new name for Snape, and becomes less formal. Hope you can last till then. 


	8. Lemon sherbet anyone?

As strong as we are united  
  
Chapter Eight - Lemon sherbet anyone?  
  
Harry placed the outdoor wear Snape had given to him carefully away, the coat and cap on a lowered peg, and the boots on the stand underneath. Then Snape showed him the rest of the ground floor. There was a study, with a large window that let in the midday sunshine, a huge desk covered in pieces of parchment, and books stacked crazily all over the floor.  
  
Harry looked at Snape, raising his eyebrows in silent question, thinking that he would have been more organised in his work.  
  
Snape simply said, by way of explanation, "I'm am currently in the middle of some very important research." Then led the way on and into the next room. It was a small library room, filled with hundreds of books, which had a window seat that Harry knew immediately he would return to.  
  
Next came another workroom, which Harry was actually allowed to see inside this time. "You may go in this one, but you mustn't try to make anything without my permission and supervision until you know what you're doing." Harry nodded, but Snape was not satisfied. "Will you promise, or must I lock the door?"  
  
At this challenge, Harry looked Snape straight in the eye and spoke clearly, so there could be no mistaking his words, "I promise."  
  
Lastly, Snape showed Harry the living room; it was decorated in warm colours, with an open fireplace and several armchairs as well as a sofa. There were three large windows on three sides of the room, with heavy, embroidered curtains. There were also several sideboards with photos, and scrapbooks, and other personal items on them. Harry looked around for a T.V. but couldn't see one, puzzled, but not upset he shrugged his shoulders, its not like he would miss it, the Dursley's had never let him watch T.V.  
  
The entire House was decorated in warm colours, but not at all modern, and there was a distinct lack of muggle technology. Each room showed some part of Snape's personality; his love of books was reflected in the well-stocked and used library, his need of privacy in the study, and his desire for a peaceful life in the living room.  
  
When they had finished the tour, they found themselves once again sitting round the kitchen table. Snape picked up the letter that had arrived in the earlier post, broke the seal, and read it through twice, quickly the first time, and slowly the second, looking for any hidden messages that Dumbledore's letters often contained. Then he spoke "Professor Dumbledore has invited him-self for lunch, he will be here shortly." Snape then moved over to the aga, and began to take down pans, but then he paused. "Do you like chicken, and mushrooms?"  
  
Harry answered quickly "Yes, I think so. But please, who is Professor Dumbledore that is coming for lunch?"  
  
Snape continued to prepare as he answered, cutting up onions and slicing mushrooms. "He is headmaster of the school where I teach, Hogwarts. He is also the greatest wizard alive, and you will treat him will respect accordingly.  
  
Harry nodded, a little unsure of weather he wanted to meet the greatest wizard alive, what if this man didn't like him? A few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door, and Snape, who was busy, preparing lunch, said "Go and get the door boy." When Harry hesitated, he added with a touch of impatience "Don't worry, he won't bite." Harry nodded, and slowly walked into the hall. Opening the door, he saw a tall thin man in purple eyes, whose eye's twinkle matched the brightest stars on the clearest night. Harry was so completely entranced by Dumbledore's eyes that he completely forgot himself and just stood in the doorway, gaping. Dumbledore however, brought him to his senses "Ah, you must be Harry."  
  
Harry struggled to collect himself. "Err, yes I am." He paused and then continued, panicked. "I mean, Good morning Mr Dumbledore, please come in," he stammered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Thank-you."  
  
Harry relaxed, and led the way back into the kitchen, relieved that the greatest wizard alive was so nice. When Dumbledore saw Snape he walked forwards, and they clasped hands warmly. "Hello Severus, how are you? Lemon sherbet?"  
  
At the last comment, Snape grimaced; he hated the despicable things. "Good morning Headmaster. I am as well as can be expected, but no thank-you."  
  
Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, as if to so 'Oh well, all the more for me then.' And turned to Harry, who was hovering in the doorway unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. "What about you Harry, would you like one?" He asked, holding out one of the sweets.  
  
Harry, who hadn't had a sweet since Mrs Figg had last baby-sited him (even then it was so old it had tasted funny) nodded eagerly, and reached out his hand "Thank-you sir." But before he accepted the sweet, his eyes flicked to Snape, who was frowning.  
  
"Albus, you'll ruin his lunch and rot his teeth!" Snape said. "Harry, you can have one, and only one, after you have eaten your lunch." Harry nodded silently, and after accepting the sweet from Dumbledore, who winked at him, gave it to Snape who put it on the side.  
  
Soon the three of them were sitting down to large, steaming plates of rice and chicken stew, with huge chunks of onion, mushroom and carrot in it, but not before Dumbledore had sent Snape a satisfied smile. Snape simply glared at Dumbledore, who in his turn took absolutely no notice what so ever, and tucked into the food in front of him with a concentrated look on his face.  
  
They ate in silence; the only sounds the clinking of cutlery against china, until Dumbledore set aside his plate with a sigh. When they had all finished, Harry quickly cleared the plates after a look from Snape, and retook his place at the table.  
  
Then, Dumbledore spoke. "So, Severus, When were you planning on telling Harry that you are his Uncle?"  
  
Okay, I know this has been an incredibly long time in coming, and I should be ashamed of myself, but at least its here now right? Even though I probably don't deserve them, reviews would be appreciated just the same. I am flying to California on Friday morning early, and tomorrow I have a big 'friends of the family lunch', and I need to pack, so I won't be able to get anything out until I get back, two weeks on Sunday, the 30th I think. I am going out there to ride so I'll try not to reak anything that would impair my typing. Sorry, Emma 


	9. How? and Why?

As strong as we are united  
  
Chapter Nine - How? And Why?  
  
Snape scowled, Harry goggled, and Dumbledore simply smiled serenely at the two of them, ignoring their reactions totally.  
  
Snape eventually stopped gnashing his teeth for long enough to growl, "Well thank-you Headmaster, it seems you have just saved me the trouble. But."  
  
At this point, interrupted Snape's snarling and said disbelievingly "You're my Uncle?"  
  
Snape sighed, this was not how he had wanted this particular discussion to come about. Trust Albus to go sticking his nose in. "Yes Harry, I am your Uncle." He offered no further explanation, though it was clearly sorely needed until Harry prodded him.  
  
"How? I mean, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are my only living relatives, aren't they? I don't understand. How?" His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles white, and his face was screwed up as if in pain.  
  
Snape took a deep breath, and began to explain. He told of his younger brother, who had hated his family's association with the Dark Arts, and who had refused to comply with their parent's wishes and become a death eater, and who had subsequently been disowned at the age of nine. He told of how he had been adopted by the Potter family, who were unable to have another child as sibling to their only son James Potter, and how he, and therefore Snape had also, had become Harry's uncle. Finally, Harry told of his brothers death at the hands of his own death eater parents on his sixteenth birthday, the day he would have be initiated into the Dark Lords service, had he agreed all those years ago.  
  
All through his story, Snape had watched is nephew's face closely as it went from disbelief, to joy, to grief, to anger, to shock and finally, to hurt. The glass that the boy had been staring at shattered from the sheer force of his gaze, but he did not notice. At last, Harry spoke in a carefully controlled and quiet voice, "So all those years when I was with the Dursleys, I didn't have to be, I could have been away from them, away from being a freak, a nothing, away from, from."  
  
Snape knew exactly what he had been going to say, he could have been away from the abuse. Then Snape spoke, desperate to explain him-self, to justify himself to the boy, his nephew sitting in front of him.  
  
"Understand Harry. I hated your father, James Potter, whilst we were in school we were worst enemies, and the feeling was mutual. And I hated my brother, your uncle for a long time, both because of the negative influence from my parents, and because he was Potter, and I hated anyone associated with your father, many of them I still do. I though I hated your Uncle, but the day I was forced to watch him die and do nothing, it broke me. That was the day I became a spy for the light side, for the headmaster. After Voldemort fell, I was depressed, and consumed with guilt for what I had allowed to happen to my own brother, the only member of my family with whom I had felt any bond at all. Then four years ago, I was arrested; I spent eight months in Azkaban, the wizard prison awaiting trial. I was found innocent, but it was decided that I was to be supervised for three years, to monitor me for any signs of partaking in Dark activities. Those three years ended in September, and I began to make arrangements for you to leave the Dursleys. That, Harry, was why I didn't come and get you sooner, and believe me I wish to God and Merlin that I had. For the first four years I was unable to take care of my-self, let alone a small boy, and for the next four, I was under close ministry scrutiny. I didn't want you to know me as your uncle whilst I was treated like a criminal. Believe me, if I could have come and got you earlier, had I known, I would have." Snape could not meet his Harry's eyes, terribly ashamed.  
  
But Harry, after a pause, nodded slowly, and answered Snape's unasked question "I believe you," he hesitated unsure of what Snape's reaction would be, and then continued determinedly "Uncle".  
  
Snape's head had shot up at the word uncle, this amount of acceptance he had not dared hope for. "I'm glad, thank-you, Harry". And for the first time since his brother's death more then ten years ago, a true smile was seen on Severus Snape's lips, with no sneer, malice or falseness about it. It was a sight that Dumbledore, who had been silent all this time, treasured (he later recorded it in his pensive).  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "So then, Harry, it seems you now have a decision to make, as to where you will live from now on" At this, Harry unconsciously shifted slightly in his seat to be closer to Snape. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You ay either become a ward of the state, and live at Hogwarts, or if you choose you could stay here, and Severus could become your legal guardian." He paused, "what do you think, you may have a few days to think it over, if you like."  
  
But Harry had already made his desicion. 


	10. Uncle Severus

As strong as we are untied  
  
Chapter 10 - Uncle Severus  
  
"I'd like to stay here, with my Uncle." Harry spoke first to Dumbledore, then to Snape, "if he will let me?"  
  
Snape his pleasure in his nephew's decision behind gruff words "You've dishes to do, if you're staying that is."  
  
Harry grinned, knowing that that was a yes, and Dumbledore smiled with him "Right then, if that's all settled then I'm needed at the Ministry." He produced a set of official looking documents, dripping with seal and signatures, "you just need to sign here Severus, and Harry you here." They both did as instructed and stepped back. "Excellent, I will now deliver these to the ministry and you Severus are now Harry's legal guardian."  
  
And without even saying good-bye, Dumbledore was gone. Snape and Harry stood about a metre apart, both awkwardly unsure of what to say or do, eventually, Harry found the words "Good-o".  
  
Snape exhaled quickly, amused, "right then, enough time wasted on foolishness, the dishes." The small boy beside him just grinned and picked up the tea towel, knowing that his uncle felt the same. Snape scowled when he saw this, that boy was becoming far too insightful, far too quickly.  
  
When they had finished the dishes, Snape handed Harry his forgotten lemon sherbet that Dumbledore had given him, and motioned for him to sit down. "We've things to go through, now that you're staying. When the boy in front of him was sat, busily sucking his sherbet, and Snape was sure of his attention, he began "this is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except for my upstairs workroom, and the ruins of the old house. If I find you in either of these places, you will not forget it in a hurry, regardless of any excuse, they are dangerous, especially for children.  
  
Harry gulped, nearly choking on his lemon sherbet, whilst he was fairly sure that Snape would do nothing to hurt him, he didn't dare ask if that was a threat or a promise, he feared the latter. "Yes sir."  
  
Snape looked at Harry for a few moments, making sure he had made his position clear, and after finding whatever he had been looking for in Harry face, continued "I won't tolerate you being idle all day, while you're here, you can do some chores to help out, the washing up for starters, and you must keep you room tidy, make the bed every morning." Harry simply nodded, he knew all that already, and would have done so without being told. "You'll be going to school in a week or so, but for now you should do some reading and writing each day, I won't have you falling behind."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, wondering what on earth one learnt at a wizarding school. "Uncle, where will I be going to school? I thought you had to be eleven to go to Hoqwarts?"  
  
Snape replied in a weary voice "You'll go the Hoqwarts at eleven just like everyone else regardless of the fact that you will be living there. You have been enrolled at the wizarding primary in Hogsmeade, a village close by. You will attend there along with two of my colleagues children who are about your age."  
  
Harry frowned and then shrugged, wondering weather these children would be like Dudley? Maybe he could ask his uncle to teach him how to defend him- self? He decided to wait a bit, having no idea weather this would be acceptable or not.  
  
Snape observed the pensive boy through narrowed eyes for a few minutes in silence, trying to guess what his nephew might be thinking.  
  
Then, as a though occurred to Harry, he spoke in a rush. "What, what should I call you? Now that you're my guardian and all that."  
  
Snape froze momentarily, having not anticipated that question "I'm your uncle aren't I, that seemed to be perfectly sufficient up until now. What is wrong with that?" He raised an eyebrow, the merest hint of a sneer on his lips.  
  
Harry squirmed "£its just that, well, plain uncle sounds kind of weird." He trailed off hopefully.  
  
Snape sighed amused, "if you really feel you must you may call me uncle Severus, apart of course from when you are in trouble, then a respectful sir would be appropriated don't you think?"  
  
Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips "Yes sir, thank-you Uncle Severus."  
  
Snape scowled, "cheeky brat" but was unable to suppress a small smile when he saw that Harry, for the first time did not flinch away at the comment as he would have don't just a few hours ago, but simply grinned.  
  
Right then, no complaint because you got this exactly when I said you would, its leave weekend. Hope this will provide a few minutes of entertainmenr, and please constructive critisiosms, things you like best, things you like least, hint's, any feedback very much appreciated. Next chapter may come in three weekends time, but as I break up from school on staerday and am leaving to go to Africa on Sunday I make no promises, it very much depends of wheather I can get enough time at a computer by my- self. Thanks Emma20 


	11. Every wand I've ever sold

So days passed, with Harry and his uncle getting used to each others presence. After breakfast, which they ate together, primarily so that Snape could supervise how much sugar and jam that went into Harry's porridge, the mornings were generally spent apart; Snape in his lad brewing and researching potions, and Harry in the library, perched on the window seat reading one by one the books that introduced him to this new world.  
  
Harry as per his instructions did a small amount of writing and math's each day, mostly copying out his favorite passages from Quidditch books and getting used to adding and subtracting galleons, sickles and knuts.  
  
In the afternoons however, after a quick lunch of thick sandwiches made with whole meal bread and pumpkin juice, the two invariable spent the time together. They often walked in the surrounding countryside, Snape showing Harry many of his own favorite trails, and the reaches of the Snape estate. With these long walks, over difficult and often steep ground, Harry was always more than ready for a large supper, and as he ate more he began to look less scrawny and less likely to be blown over by the smallest gust of wind.  
  
After supper, when Harry had cleared up, the two would brew a simple potion together, or play wizards chess, but Harry's favorite was when Snape would read to him n front of the fire, and tell stories of the Marauders, and once, when Snape grew tired of Harry's incessant nagging, about his own childhood, and his time as a death eater.  
  
And so, the two began to get to know each other. Harry could tell the difference between on of Snape's amused but don't want to show it sighs, and one of his two seconds till melt down sighs. Slowly but surely, Harry began to open up to Snape, describing his relationship with his relatives, and his hopes for the future. Naturally, there were also many conversations concerning magic, Hogwarts, and Harry's favorite topic; flying and Quidditch. Whilst Snape had adamantly stuck to his decision not to allow Harry to try flying until they reached the safety of Hogwarts, he did on afternoon fly so that Harry could watch.  
  
Eventually, despite the fact that neither of the two wanted the week to end (although Snape would never admit it) came the Saturday before they were to return to Hogwarts for the spring term. Harry was to start school in Hogsmeade on the following Monday, and with this in mind the two found themselves in Diagon alley in search of his new school uniform. One not-so- quick stop in Madam Malkins later, and Harry's uniform was all shrunk in Snape's pocket as they would both need two hands to carry the various potions ingredients that Snape bought, that were too delicate or volatile to be magically shrunk.  
  
They were walking along towards Flourish and Blots in silence when Snape suddenly exclaimed "I've decided."  
  
Harry, unsure of what he was referring to frowned "decided wha. "  
  
"Decided that you may have a wand."  
  
"Wow, cool!"  
  
Snape continued regardless of Harry's outburst, merely giving him a look. "You will use it only for the lessons I will be giving you, and the rest of the time it will stay in your room." Harry subsided, but was unable to keep a grin of his face.  
  
At that, Snape turned abruptly and led the way to Ollivanders. The bell tinkled eerily in the silence as they opened the door and Harry's first reaction when they entered the cluttered shop was to unconsciously step closer to Snape. The air seemed thick with memory, and it seemed as if this place had watched the centuries, or even millennia go by without ever changing.  
  
"Mr. Potter! I thought I'd be seeing you, though not s soon, nor in such company." Harry did not answer, concentrating on his shoes. At Ollivanders questioning look, Snape gave him a small push between his shoulders blades to send him forwards, Harry winced but remained silent. "Which is your wand arm Mr. Potter?"  
  
The front room was littered with boxes before eventually, Ollivander brought out a very dusty box and hesitantly handed Harry the wand inside. It came of something of a surprise therefore when a chill wind whistled through the shop scattering boxes, and green sparks grew like lightning at the end of Harry's wand.  
  
"Well, well. Holly and Phoenix feather, an interesting combination indeed." He began to clear up the boxes littering the floor muttering "Curious".  
  
Snape, who was growing impatient eventually, barked out "Spit it out man, What's curious?"  
  
Ollivander regarded Snape and then Harry slowly before replying "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, and it just so happens."  
  
Right so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry this has taken so long but sine the end of term I have spent only one night so far in my own bed, and therefore have not had much of a chance to get this up. I have module exams starting a week today, so it's highly unlikely you'll be getting a chapter before then due to the fact that the airlines lost my bags on the way to my holiday so I couldn't revise then, so I'm having to work now instead. I will however, try to get a chapter out after my exams are over, so in about two weeks. NB the note I up loaded a while back has now been replaced with a chapter so do read that as well,. I think many of you missed it. Thanks for any reviews, I would answer then personally but I'm writing this on a computer without internet access so I can't read them. 


	12. Muggles or Wizards?

Chapter Twelve – Muggles or Wizards?  
  
On Sunday Harry woke early as usual, and as he had done every morning that week he made his way over to the window and flung it open, breathing it the fresh air and smelling the wet pasture. Last night's storm had blown a few cobwebs away. Then, hearing a throat being cleared behind him Harry whirled around (as he had every morning also) to find Snape behind him. It had become something of a gamer, despite how hard Harry concentrated on trying to hear Snape come up the stairs, he never did hear him until he cleared his throat, and despite being ready for it, he was always taken by surprise.  
  
"Good Morning Harry" Snape said seriously, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Good Morning Uncle Severus" replied Harry "Yes."  
  
"Your breakfast is ready, so you may have it in your P-J's for today." Harry was surprised, Snape had always old him to get dressed before breakfast before, but he decided that he'd rather do this anyway and smelling the faint aroma of cinnamon coming up the stairs, Harry ran for the door and took the stairs two at a time out of sheer high spirits, with Snape following more slowly behind.  
  
The two had breakfast as usual, the only difference worth noting was that, for the first time Harry actually dared to ask Snape to pass the honey, rather than waiting as he usually did for Snape to offer it.  
  
When they had both finished Snape rose "Upstairs, wash and change quickly. Put on a tie and a v-neck jumper; church starts in an hour."  
  
Harry, who was half way out of the door at this point, paused "We're going to church?"  
  
Snape growled, he had been up late the night before preparing lesson plans, that and the knowledge that this was to be his last free day for six months made him more impatient than usual. "I believe that is what I said" he snapped.  
  
With a gulp and whispered "Sorry sir" Harry fled up the stairs.  
  
Twenty minutes later, after a brief lesson on how to tie ties, the pair set off along the rough track, the way that they had arrived together almost a week ago. Presently, a small village came into view, and as they got closer to it, the bells in the church spire began to ring, calling the locals to the Sunday service.  
  
Snape and Harry sat in the front pew for all of the long service; over an hour. But Harry did not get bored simply because, never having been in a church before; there was plenty to look at. But his favourite part was when they sang the hymns, all together, even Snape.  
  
One point that did awaken Harry curiosity was that he had no idea if the people were wizards or muggles. But when he attempted to ask Snape this as they were waiting for communion, Snape quieted him before the first syllable was out of his mouth with a fierce glare.  
  
When the service was over, everyone streamed out of the Church, shaking hands with the vicar at the doors as they did so. When Snape and Harry got this far, they paused.  
  
"Good Morning Vicar" Snape spoke.  
  
The vicar replied "Good morning Mr Snape and..." he trailed off.  
  
Snape placed his hand on Harry's head. "This is my nephew, Harry Potter, who will be staying with me from now on."  
  
"Good morning young man."  
  
At this Snape pushed Harry forwards and he mumbled "Morning mister."  
  
The Vicar smiled and intoned a quick blessing on Harry's head. Then, with a nod from Snape, the two continued their way on out of the Church, and unlike the other villagers who had stopped to exchange village news and gossip, they continued out of the Churchyard and back towards the manor with nothing but the occasional nod of acknowledgement to a few people they passed form Snape.  
  
Hen they reached about the half-way point, Harry spoke. "Why do you go to Church Uncle Severus?"  
  
Snape collected his thoughts before answering. "I represent the Snape family at Church; it is my duty as almost all of these people live on my land or used to live on my land. I accompanied my mother and father to Church every Sunday when I was a small child, so I go in their memory."  
  
Harry nodded, and asked the question that had been bugging him all along "Are they wizards too?"  
  
Snape gave his nephew a calculating look and then said "What do you think? Did they act any different than what you would have expected muggles too?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment and replied slowly "No, but if they were wizards then wouldn't they try to act normal so not to be found out?"  
  
Snape gave a satisfied sneer, pleased at his nephew's logic. "So you do have a brain. Good. All the people in the Church were muggles except for one."  
  
"Which one?" Harry pondered.  
  
Snape smirked "I'll leave that for you to work out."  
  
Harry groaned and then smiled, knowing that his uncle took immense pleasure out of frustrating him so.  
  
Right, no excuses, this had been an inordinate long time in coming, so I'll just say sorry, and I have been very busy (that's and explanation not an excuse). Any reviews I would really appreciate, constructive criticism also. Emma 


End file.
